


A Little Bit Closer

by Bookworm1063



Series: CO Countdown 2020 [15]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: I march out of the room and over to his bed. My hand is on his shoulder before I can talk myself out of it.“Snow!”Simon’s eyes fly open, and he flinches away when he sees me.Baz wakes Simon up from a nightmare.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow
Series: CO Countdown 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026988
Kudos: 18
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	A Little Bit Closer

**Baz**

Snow is having a nightmare. It’s obvious—his arms are locked around his knees, and his curls are matted with sweat. Every once in a while, he’ll make a choked, whimpering sound in the back of his throat.

I could do what I do every night this happens—put one of my pillows over my head to block out the sound and try to sleep. Or I could do what I always think about doing.

Simon cries out and turns toward me. He’s still asleep, but at this rate, he’ll probably wake himself up soon.

I drag myself out of bed and go into the bathroom. I splash cold water over my face and lean my head against the wall next to the door. I can hear Snow tossing and turning from here. 

I march out of the room and over to his bed. My hand is on his shoulder before I can talk myself out of it.

“Snow!”

Simon’s eyes fly open, and he flinches away when he sees me.

“Baz?” He’s still half asleep; all of his words are slurred. “What are you doing?”

I don’t know what I’m doing.

“Waking you up,” I say. “It’s about time I returned the favor. You were keeping me awake.”

Snow narrows his eyes and scoots a little farther away from me. His back is pressed into the wall now. “Well. Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me, Snow,” I say. I’m standing next to Simon Snow’s bed at midnight and he’s not wearing a shirt. I’m too tired to deal with it. “Just sleep.”

He nods, and I turn away. I climb back into my own bed and close my eyes.

“Baz?”

“For Crowley’s sake, _what_?”

“I just…” Snow clears his throat and shuffles around his bed. I’m not sure what he’s doing. “Thanks. Again.”

His voice is closer now—too close. I open my eyes, and he’s standing over me.

“Wrong bed, Snow.”

“Yeah. I know.” He says that, but he’s not moving. “Look, um. This is awkward, I know. Would it be alright—can I sleep on the floor over here?”

I blink up at him.

“I’ll sleep better if I’m closer to someone,” he mutters.

I almost ask him how he knows that, then I decide I don’t want to hear it. Any other night, I’d have sent him as far away as I could get him, but tonight, I’m just done.

I grab my wand and point it past him. He flinches, but I’m already casting **_“Up and Away!”_** on his bed. It lifts and floats over, a few inches from mine.

“There,” I say. “Now stop talking.”

He climbs back into his bed and doesn’t say anything else. In the morning, he’ll push the bed back, or I’ll spell it. We’ll go back to being enemies.

Tonight, I fall asleep imagining the beds are a little bit closer together. 


End file.
